Talk:Tier Magic/@comment-173.76.244.76-20180410002511
So idk if it would be rude to do a rant on grinding abusing a super/over tier spell, but I'll do it anyway. So Ainz, during the Shalltear being mind-controlled arc, cast the powerful spell Upon a Star through using a ring, and the spell, which as says above, consumes EXP from caster to grant a wish. So, what I would do if I were in Ainz's situation (As my plebian self) would be to run tests with the Upon a Star to see what I can do about it. Since after Ainz cast the spell and he gained all of this info of what he could wish, 5% EXP is bare minimum, and more EXP would grant a stronger or more wishes, and 5 levels would be the strongest wish. But it also said that he could even wish for Nferias' talent (Ability to use all magic items possibly regardless of level) to be given to him. As cool as that would be, the main concern I would have is, oh I don't know, what is that annoying thing that takes 5 levels away after you are resurrected? Oh, right, DYING. But instead of wishing for invincibility, I would not dare to do it because of how many ways that could backfire. So I hope y'all know what is coming up.... Grinding! Like the good old Ygdrassil days! No, I wouldn't wish for an ever-respawning monster that grants 999,999,999 EXP, but for increased speed at gaining EXP. So after checking if I could wish for an EXP boost, I would first spend 5% of my EXP for finding out how to level back my Eclipse class so when I spend my 5 levels of Eclipse class to increase EXP gain, I would be able to get my Eclipse levels back. {As a note, after the fun scene of SPLAT copied and pasted 176 (or so) times and killing the 70,000+ people, Ainz noted that being too high leveled compared to the monster (in this case people) killed will reduce the EXP gained to the minimum of 1 EXP} So assuming that the rules of the New World actually allow me to wish for an EXP boost, I would spend 5 levels to wish to gain EXP 10,000 times faster, so that the minimum amount of EXP I would get from killing even a fly would be 10,000. With that 10,000 EXP from squashing a pesky fly buzzing around me (Ainz), I would then regain those Eclipse levels by massacring flies (And any pesky mortal trying to get in my way). But wait, how long would it take to get the 5 levels back? How many kills? I THAT I have an answer to that question. Referring to the SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT scene and I think way before that, Ainz mentions that he had 80% EXP bar to next level (Which doesn't matter since Ainz learns that level 100 is still the maximum level). And we learn from killing those 70,000+ people (Correct me if I'm wrong), Ainz filled that 20% EXP bar with 70,000+ EXP, but just to make it easy I'll just use 70,000 EXP as 20% to the next level. So 20 times 5 is 100, 100% which is a level up, times 5 is 500%, which is 5 level ups (Oh look I can do math), so 70,000 times 5 is 350,000 just to level up, times 5 again, and you require 1,750,000 EXP just to get my 5 levels of Eclipse back. So calculating 10,000 EXP per fly (or anything else from the New World), you would need to kill 175 flies to get those 5 levels back (If any game was that easy to grind then I'd be playing way more of that game). So now you're thinking "Oh, now that you can level up so quickly that losing levels after dying won't matter anymore you're just going to leave it at that." If anyone thought that, then they have a whole lot more efficient brain cells than me, because I'm not done. I would then spend 5 levels (again) to cast a powerful wish to: THE LEVEL CAP BY AT LEAST 1 LEVEL So IF the New World would be so corrupt as to allow a pleb like me to wish for the already powerful max level from being 100, to 101, then I would level up to that level 101 and see what new class I could partake in, and if I'm even MORE lucky, I would be able to pick any class, not just classes that further my (Ainz's) specialty, which is Necromancy. With that test done, and I find out that I can now become the overlord Necromancer that also can have talent in other fields such as spiritual magic, or straight up martial arts (Becoming a fighter), then I would simply cast the Wish spell (again costing me 5 levels) to increase the level cap again, get the new level in whatever field, cast another Wish spell, and rinse and repeat the grind until I become literally a god that even max level players with a World Item can't beat. Would be interested in feedback on this terrible, evil, should-die-in-a-fire idea to see if I had any flaws in my refined, max-level 1st grade math skills, or basic thinking skills. Thanks for reading this essay rant!